L'amour à mort
by bibiboubou
Summary: Cette histoire commence à la fin du tome 8. Eric et Sookie vont-ils réussir à trouver un arrangement, quels nouveaux dangers attendent Sookie dans cette bonne vieille bourgade de Bon Temps. Attention certaines scènes sont très explicites. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_***Voila, je me lance, c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Je reçevrai avec joie toutes les critiques, les conseils mais aussi vos suggestions. Merci d'avance. ;)*******_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**_

**Introduction  
**

_**Sookie POV**_

Protection officielle...tu parles, me protéger de quoi? Ça va faire deux mois que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un vampire, à croire qu'il est tout à fait normal de subir un coup d'état au milieu du salon d'une humaine et de reprendre son petit train-train quotidien comme-ci de rien n'était. Visiblement pour les vampires, c'est possible. Aucunes nouvelles de Pam, Eric, Bill, ou du moindre individu muni de crocs, depuis l'entrée théâtrale du Viking à Merlotte pour m'offrir la protection officielle du roi du Nevada, Felipe de Castro.

Ce n'est pas que le danger permanent qui entoure les Supes me manque énormément mais j'avais quand même l'impression d'avoir établit une relation plus ou moins « amicale » avec certains d'entre eux, alors un coup de fil ou un petit mot de temps en temps, c'est quand même la moindre des politesse, non?

Encore la fin d'un shift tardif à Merlotte. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et j'ai hâte de rentrer; toutes les pensées alcoolisées des clients du bar m'ont donné une migraine atroce. Comment peut-on autant penser au sexe ou à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de sa belle-mère en mangeant du poulet et des frites.

Après avoir fini de remplir les salières, je me suis dirigé vers le bureau de Sam et j'ai attrapé en vitesse ma veste et mon sac. Mon boss était assit à son bureau, plongé dans les comptes. Il a dû s'arracher au moins la moitié des cheveux depuis qu'il a mis le nez dedans.

-« J'y vais Sam, passe une bonne soirée »

-« Attends Sookie, j'aimerais te parler une minute. » Quand Sam me dit ça en fronçant les sourcils et avec son petit air réprobateur, en général, ce n'est pas bon signe.

-« Pas de problème, quelque-chose ne va pas? » Je savais très bien qu'il allait me parler des heures supplémentaires que j'enchainais à un rythme effréné mais autant jouer les innocentes jusqu'au bout.

-« Écoute Sookie, je sais que tu as besoin d'argent, enfin, c'est le prétexte que tu m'as donné lorsque tu m'as demandé toutes ces heures supp' mais franchement, tu devrais lever le pied, tu as l'air épuisée. Repose-toi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ne revient que pour ton shift de lundi matin, ça te feras du bien. »

Tous les mêmes...tous les hommes de ma vie me prennaient pour une enfant et passaient leur temps à prendre des décisions à ma place. Vous pensez qu'ils me demandent mon avis, non, c'est comme-ci la forme interrogative leur était totalement inconnue. Je sentais la colère montée et même-ci je saivais que Sam s'inquiètait pour moi et faisait ça pour mon bien, je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

-« Sam Merlotte, tu es peut-être mon patron et mon ami, mais rien ne te donne le droit de prendre ce genre de décisions à ma place. Si je travaille autant c'est parce que je le veux, alors..»

-« Et bien en tant que ton patron, comme tu le dis si bien, je ne veux pas te voir avant lundi matin, tu es marqué en congé sur le planning. Sur ce, bonne soirée Sookie » Quand Sam a cet air déterminé et qu'il me fixe du regard comme s'il essayait de me transpercer, je sais bien que le débat est clos.

-« Merci Sam. » Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

-« De rien. Profites-en. »

J'ai foncé vers le parking du personnel et accueillit avec bonheur l'air frais de ce début d'automne. La salle surchauffée de Merlotte commençait à me peser. J'en étais presque euphorique. Des fois je me demande comment je peux aussi facilement passer d'un sentiment à un autre, de la colère dans le bureau de Sam, je suis là, sur ce parking, heureuse et surtout sereine. Attendez, un sentiment soudain de calme et de sérénité; ça me rappelle quelque-chose.

Mon regard se dirigea vers ma vieille Malibu où se tenait 2 mètres de pure beauté Viking. Je me suis approché de ma voiture, comme le papillon attiré par la flamme.

-« Bonsoir mon aimée. »

_***Voila, juste une petite intro pour situer l'histoire. Considérez ça comme une mise en bouche, les chapitres à venir seront beaucoup plus long. Premier chapitre avant la fin de semaine, il est prêt mais je voudrais encore le peaufiner un peu. Donnez-moi votre avis. ;)*******_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

_-« Bonsoir mon aimée »_

**Sookie POV**

-« Bonsoir Eric. » Ce vampire ne manque pas de culot quand même. Il fait le mort pendant deux mois (sans mauvais jeu de mots..) et le voilà qui apparaît, appuyé contre la portière de ma vieille Malibu. A croire qu'on se retrouve tous les soirs sur ce parking pour échanger des politesses. Vous savez, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que deux mots prononcés par sa voix grave et chaude, et je fond comme une glace au soleil.

« Qu'est- ce qui t'amène à cette heure aussi tardive? »

Il s'est approché lentement, à pas mesurés. La température est soudainement montée de dix degrés. Respire Sookie, respire. Tu es une adulte bon sang, pas un ado qui bave devant le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée.

« Je suis venue te voir parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi Sookie. J'ai senti ton stress et ta lassitude et je me suis que si tu me voyais tu te sentirais mieux. »

Je vous ai parlé de l'ego d'Eric? Je me demande souvent comment il arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre avec des chevilles aussi enflées.

Cette simple remarque d'Eric a réussi à me sortir de mon brouillard lubrique (je suis une femme après tout et le fait d'avoir vu cet Adonis nu n'arrange rien, croyez-moi).

J'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai fusillé du regard.

« Deux mois de silence radio et tu décides soudainement de venir voir si cette bonne vieille Sookie à besoin d'un petit remontant? Écoute, Eric, je suis fatiguée alors, s'il-te-plait, va droit au but parce que, franchement, ce soir, je n'ai pas la force de me chamailler avec toi. »

Il me dévisageait, lentement, méticuleusement (mot du jour de mon calendrier), à croire qu'il essayait de lire mes pensées. Désolé, mais la télépathe, ici, c'est moi.

« Alors je vais être bref. Je suis venu pour t'inviter à diner demain soir, ma chère. »

Et re-bonjour les bouffées de chaleurs.

« Dans quel but Eric. Tu as besoin de ma télépathie ou tu comptes encore me présenter un membre lointain de mon arbre généalogique? »

Autant de semaines d'abstinence peuvent rendre une femme assez sèche, je l'avoue.

« En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais n'en parlons pas ici, tu frissonnes et tu as passé des heures debout. Laisse-moi te raccompagner. »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Une vague de lassitude me fit m'écrouler sur le siège passager de ma voiture. Voir Eric derrière le volant de ma vieille épave me donne toujours cette irrépressible envie de rire. Sérieusement, c'est une scène surréaliste. Un si bel homme au volant d'une voiture si décrépie. J'aurais dû me sentir flatté, même si Eric fronçait les sourcils et marmonnait, dans ce que je présumais étais sa langue maternelle, tout le long du trajet.

Eric se gara derrière la maison. Je me suis empressée d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur ma cuisine, un viking sur les talons. La maison était, sans surprise, déserte. Amélia et Octavia se trouvait à l'une de leur « conférence » de sorcières, à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Tu désires quelque-chose à boire? » Même dans cet état de nervosité extrême, je n'oubliais pas mes manières. Gran aurait été fière de moi.

Il me regarda, de haut en bas, et j'eus la vague impression que son regard s'attarda longuement sur mon cou. Le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque je me remémorais la dernière fois qu'Eric avait bu à la source. Pardon, à MA source. A cette vitesse, j'allais mourir d'auto-combustion avant la fin de la soirée.

Après un long soupir, je me suis dirigée vers le réfrigérateur et j'ai attrapé la première bouteille de sang synthétique qui m'est tombée sous la main.

« Merci Sookie mais j'ai déjà diné. Je te remercie quand même pour ton hospitalité. »

« Oh... » Très éloquent Sookie, très éloquent.

Quand on y pense, avec tous les mordus qui se jetaient à ses pieds au Croquemitaine, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Eric, dont la sexualité débridée n'était plus à prouver, avait certainement céder à ses pulsions depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'est pas eu le temps de passer me voir, avec toutes les trainées qu'il avait à satisfaire à son bar.

La jalousie me frappa soudainement, aussi cinglante qu'un coup de fouet. Je remis la bouteille à sa place et me retourna face à Eric. Il souriait, ce petit sourire arrogant qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique, et haussa l'un de ses sourcils, comme pour me défier de nier les sentiments qu'il venait, sans aucun doute, de ressentir, aussi clairement que si c'était les siens. Maudit lien du sang.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, gifler ce sourire de son visage même si, paradoxalement (mot du jour de lundi dernier) ce sourcil levé appelait au baiser.

« Bon. _(inspiration/expiration)_ Je t'écoute. Je suis exténuée et j'aimerais aller me coucher. » _Avec toi de préférence_. Reste concentrée Sookie, l'heure n'est pas au fantasme.

« Mon aimée. Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que je désire m'entretenir avec toi sur la nature de notre relation ainsi que sur son avenir. Ce n'est donc ni un diner d'affaire, ni une réunion de famille à laquelle je te convie demain soir. »

J'étais scotchée. Je n'avais jamais entendu Eric tenir un si long speech à propos de notre « relation ».

Je prit mon temps pour réfléchir le plus calmement possible à la situation. J'étais déchirée entre « la Sookie en manque de sexe à la mode viking » et « Sookie la rationnelle qui sait qu'une relation sentimentale avec Eric ne serait pas de tout repos ».

Aller Sookie, c'est le moment d'enfiler ton costume de femme adulte et responsable, et d'affronter les conséquences de tes actes. C'est bien beau de coucher avec le dieu du sexe et des orgasmes multiples, mais maintenant, la mise au point semble inévitable.

Je plongea mon regard dans les deux saphirs qui se fixaient sur moi au même moment. C'est dans ces moments là, lorsque Eric me regardait de cette façon, que j'apercevais furtivement Mon Eric, Eric l'amnésique dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, sous la carapace du Shérif de la zone 5.

« Très bien. Je peux te rejoindre au Croquemitaine à l'heure qui te convient » Mieux vaut éviter d'être seule avec Eric avant d'avoir discuter de notre situation.

Le choc qui s'afficha sur son visage était comique. Il s'attendait à plus de résistance de ma part visiblement. J'étouffais un ricanement et à mon tour, leva un sourcil. Il reprit contenance en à peine une seconde et me répondit, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai quelques petites choses à régler au bar afin de ne pas être déranger pendant notre soirée, sinon je serais venu te chercher moi-même. Sois prête pour huit heures, quelqu'un de ma retenue viendra te chercher. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça, un autre Supe qui allait me haïr pour avoir servi de chauffeur à une simple humaine.

« Pas la peine d'envoyer une voiture, Eric. Je peux très bien conduire moi-mêm... »

Il m'interrompit en effleurant ma bouche de ses lèvres glacées. Le temps s'arrêta et le monde se figea. Sincèrement, ça devrait être interdit d'embrasser aussi bien. Même en me disant qu'il avait eu un millénaire pour parfaire sa technique, visiblement, voler n'était pas son seul don de vampire. Lorsque sa langue glissa le long de ma lèvre inférieure, ma température corporelle monta en flèche et mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Petite note personnelle à moi-même : En cas de relation prolongée avec Eric Northman, prévoir la greffe d'un peacemaker dans un futur proche, car un cœur humain ne pourra pas supporter se traitement très longtemps.

Mon viking brisa l'étreinte, les yeux voilés, et passa lentement sa langue sur ces lèvres. Je gémis doucement. Seigneur, ce simple geste généra toute une série de crampes dans mon bas-ventre.

Je me suis raclé la gorge et j'ai fait deux pas en arrière. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant d'arracher les vêtements d'Eric, en plein milieu de ma cuisine.

« Je serais prête pour huit heures. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se pencha pour susurrer à mon oreille.

« J'attends demain soir avec impatience ma belle Sookie »

En un clin d'oeil, je me suis retrouvée seule, ma frustration sexuelle plus intense que jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Sookie POV**

Ses mains caressaient mon ventre et remontaient le long de ma poitrine, créant des vagues de frissons sur ma peau. Son souffle frais effleura mon cou et lorsque sa langue caressa la courbe de mon oreille, une chaleur intense se répandit à travers mon corps. Sa bouche descendit le long de ma mâchoire tandis que ces mains atteignirent la rondeur de mes seins. Un gémissement m'échappa et les palpitations de mon cœur résonnaient de plus en fort dans la chambre silencieuse.

Boum, boum...boum,boum...le bruit s'intensifiait...

BOUM,BOUM...SOOOOOOKIE!

« Debout Sookie! Lève-toi paresseuse, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. » La voix de ma colocataire, Amélia, agit comme un seau d'eau glacé. Aaaargghhh...même en rêve je n'ai pas droit à mon lot d'orgasme.

Je me suis levé, frustrée, et me suis dirigée vers ma salle de bain. Mon miroir me renvoya l'image d'une Sookie-vampire : peau blanche et teint terne. Cette journée commençait décidément mal. Après un brin de toilette, je me suis trainée jusqu'à ma cafetière et après m'être servit ma première tasse, je me suis assise en face de ma sorcière préférée.

« Bonjour Amélia. Alors ce rassemblement de sorcières, ça a donné quoi? » Autant engagé la conversation avec Amélia sinon elle risquait de me faire cracher le morceau sur mes projets de ce soir avec Eric et je n'étais pas prête à y penser avant au moins ma deuxième tasse de café. Ma colocataire avait le don de procéder à des interrogatoires dignes des plus grands agents du F.B.I.

« Ca s'est très bien passé. J'ai revu de vieilles connaissances et je m'en suis fait de nouvelles... » Le petit clin d'œil qui a suivi sa déclaration en disait long, et à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que je vérifiait la hauteur et la solidité de mes barrières mentales.

« …..et Octavia a elle aussi retrouvé des proches, deux de ses plus anciennes amies. Depuis Katrina elles s'étaient complétement perdues de vue. Les retrouvailles ont été tellement chaleureuse qu'elle a décidé de passer une nuit supplémentaire dans la maison qu'elles partagent. Elle ne sera de retour que demain matin. » J'aimais beaucoup Octavia, à ma façon, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait que demain me soulageait un peu. En perspective de ce soir, je devais me détendre et j'avais besoin d'un minimum de calme pour réfléchir.

« Tu les connais, toi, ces amies? » Me sentant un peu coupable, je voulais quand même m'assurer que la mentor d'Amelia était en sécurité. La Nouvelle-Orléans ne s'était toujours pas remise du cyclone et la détresse de ses habitants attiraient pas mal de gens plus ou moins louches.

« Oui, je les ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Ce sont aussi des sorcières. Alexandria est plus jeune qu'Octavia mais c'est une prodige de la magie; elle a été une de ses premières élèves, mais il s'est vite avéré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mentor. Quand à Georgia, on dit que sa famille est originaire d'Haiti et pratiquerait le vaudou depuis des générations. Ça la poussé à s'intéresser à la magie. Elle a le même age qu'Octavia et elles se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Elles étaient voisines mais il paraît que leurs deux familles ne pouvaient pas se sentirent. En bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle est en de très bonnes mains. »

Mouais, très bonnes mains...Trois sorcières surpuissantes sous le même toit, je ne suis pas certaine d'être rassurée. Quand on repense à ce qu'Amelia a fait à ce pauvre Bob, je n'ose pas imaginer comment se finirait une dispute entre ces trois là.

« Et toi sinon, des nouvelles de tes soupirants? » Le fait que je sois un vrai aimant à Supes amusait beaucoup Amelia. Moi, beaucoup moins.

Prenant mon ton le plus nonchalant, je me suis lancé.

« Rien de bien nouveau. Eric est passé me voir hier soir au travail. » Quand ses yeux se sont mis à briller et qu'elle s'est mise à sourire malicieusement, je savais que j'étais dans le pétrin.

« Ah oui? Mr. le Shérif est passé te voir. Te fatigue pas à prendre ton air innocent Sookie, et raconte-moi tout depuis le début et en détail. » OK, visiblement, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'Eric et moi avions passé la soirée à jouer à la crapette. Amelia suivait les aventures de ma vie amoureuse avec autant d'assiduité qu'elle suivait les épisodes des « Feux de l'amour ».

_Gros soupir._

Je me suis donc mise à lui raconter les évènements de la veille en évitant soigneusement de lui parler du baiser et du rêve érotique qu'il a causé.

« Un diner? Il doit espérer que tu lui serviras de repas, parce que je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait bien consommer dans un restaurant. » A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas trop songé, il faut dire qu'il avait su me distraire.

« J'ai quelques tenues qui pourraient t'intéresser pour ce soir. J'ai fait un peu de shopping pendant mon séjour. »

La dernière robe que m'a prêté Amelia se composait en tout et pour tout de quatre bouts de tissus couvrant à peine mes seins et mes fesses. D'un autre coté, mon placard ne débordait pas de vêtements non plus.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis activée à nettoyer les vestiges (merci mon calendrier) de notre petit-déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais étendue au soleil dans mon plus petit bikini. J'aime lézarder au soleil, cela me permet de me vider la tête et le silence me fait un bien fou.

J'étais toujours sur mon transat quand Amelia est revenue du centre commercial. Le soleil commençait sa descente et l'heure de me préparer pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir était arrivé.

J'ai donc rejoint ma colocataire dans la cuisine, où elle s'occupait à vider ses sacs.

« J'ai réapprovisionner le stock de True Blood Sookie, juste au cas où... » Encore ce clin d'oeil. Avec Amelia tout se rapportait toujours à deux choses : le sexe ou la magie.

Après un détour par la chambre de ma sorcière, je me retrouvais sous le jet d'eau brûlant de ma douche. _Ma douche_. Elle est définitivement associée à un Eric nu et ruisselant. Niveau calme et sérénité, ça n'aide pas; avec l'argent de mes heures supplémentaires, je pouvait sûrement m'offrir une nouvelle douche. A quoi bon se leurrer, même en détruisant toute la maison pour en bâtir une autre à la place, je n'oublierais jamais le séjour du viking pendant son amnésie.

Gommage, épilation, hydratation...après m'être assurée d'avoir couvert toutes les étapes d'une mise en beauté en bonne et due forme, je me glissais dans la superbe tenue qu'Amelia avait la gentillesse de me prêter. Une robe bustier en satin qui me moulait comme une seconde peau jusqu'aux hanches où elle s'évasait en larges plis jusqu'à mi-mollet. Il est vrai que le fait qu'elle soit rouge carmin à beaucoup compter lors de mon choix. J'y ai ajouté une paire d'escarpins noirs ouverts sur mes orteils rouge sang ( y a rien de mal à mettre toutes les chances de son côté...) ainsi que le châle noir offert par Alcide. Je ne le portais pas pour faire passer un message quelconque mais parce que c'était le seul que je possédais. Et puis attiser un peu la jalousie d'Eric ne lui ferait pas de mal.

J'ai regardé l'horloge, 19h45.

Je me vaporisais quelques touches d'Obsession lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. J'ouvris la porte et découvris une Pam toute de cuir vêtue.

« Bonsoir, mon amie télépathe. Tu es à croquer dans cette tenue ». Elle sourit et j'aperçus deux pointes de crocs dépassant de sa lèvre supérieure. Cette Pam.

« Bonsoir Pam. Tu es magnifique comme d'habitude. » Et c'était sincère. Malgré sa tenue de dominatrice échappée d'un club échangiste, la filleule d'Eric ne perdait jamais de sa beauté, quelque soit son style vestimentaire.

« Allons-y Sookie. C'est moi qui tiens la boutique ce soir et j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire ».

Verrouillant la porte derrière moi, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la corvette rouge du viking. Enfin, je me suis dirigée, Pam a disparue en un éclair et est réapparue à coté de la portière conducteur.

Une fois installée, je me suis tournée vers Pam.

« Eric t'a prêté sa corvette? Alors là, je suis perplexe... » Eric ne prêtait son bébé sous aucun prétexte et encore moins à Pam, qui aurait fait passer Michael Schumacher pour un conducteur du dimanche.

« Disons que je lui ai rendu un service. De plus, je lui ai conseillé de faire son possible pour que tu te sentes apprécier. « Dear Abby » en a parler dans une de ses rubriques récemment. Mais la vérité est que j'ai toujours voulu conduire ce bijou et tu étais l'excuse parfaite. » Comptez sur Pam pour toujours aller droit au but. Elle vous annonçait qu'elle s'était servie de vous comme elle récitait une liste de courses à faire.

« Et sinon, comment se passe les affaires en ce moment? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle ne répondrait pas quand elle reprit la parole.

« Malgré le fait d'être supervisée en permanence et d'avoir prêter allégeance à un homme qui porte une cape, les affaires se portent bien, vu les circonstances. »Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pouffer de rire. Je visualisais Felipe de Castro et sa cape. Le Zorro du Nevada. Les lèvres de Pam ont, elles aussi, esquissées un sourire.

Les lumières du Croquemitaine apparaissaient au loin et nous nous retrouvions devant la porte de service en un battement de cil. Nous sommes entrés. Le bruit et les pensées des clients m'assaillirent d'un coup me poussant à renforcer mes barrières mentales. Aucune envie de laisser les pensées haineuses des mordus et les fantasmes tordus des consommateurs ruiner mon humeur ce soir.

J'ai regardé en direction du trône d'Eric -_vous êtes sûrs que je vous ai parlé de son ego?_- mais, à ma grande surprise, il était vide. Pam me fit signe de la suivre et nous conduit jusque devant la porte du bureau d'Eric. Elle frappa et sans attendre de réponse, nous sommes entrés.

Eric était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à ranger les dossiers qui l'encombrait. Il leva les yeux et je me retrouvait une fois de plus noyée dans leur profondeur. Il sourit, se leva lentement (enfin à vitesse humaine) et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Mon aimée. Tu es à couper le souffle ce soir » Je ne savais pas comment prendre ce compliment de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Mais je savais comment prendre les deux longs crocs qui s'allongeait sous mes yeux. Seul un homme comme Eric pouvait avoir l'air encore plus beau avec deux énorme canines qui lui barraient la lèvre inférieure. Je prit quelques secondes pour l'observer à mon tour. Un pantalon noir mettant en valeurs tous ses _attributs_, une chemise grise qui accentuait la largeur de son torse et une cravate noire.

« Merci. Tu es aussi très élégant. Et puis-je savoir où nous allons? » Eric pouvait porter un sac à patate et être aussi séduisant qu'un mannequin en couverture de Vogue Homme. Quel injustice quand je pense au temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour me préparer.

Eric posa son index sous mon menton, dirigea mon visage vers le haut et m'embrassa tout doucement. J'ai cédé et lui ai rendu son baiser. Je pouvais bien en profiter un peu, quelle femme hétérosexuelle n'en aurait pas fait autant.

Repensant à Pam, j'ai brisé notre étreinte. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle s'était éclipsée. Ne me demandez pas à quel moment, je n'en ai aucune idée; j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à gouter au fruit défendu. Note personnelle : ne pas oublier d'aller à la messe dimanche matin.

« Nous allons diner dans un restaurant de Shreveport : la Plume de Paon. Il est tenu par un vampire qui était cuisiner dans sa vie humaine. Il est fréquenté par beaucoup de Supes. » Un cuisinier-vampire. Décidément, j'en apprenais tous les jours. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante.

« Nous devrions y aller Sookie. J'ai fait une réservation et ils sont très à cheval sur la ponctualité dans cet établissement. ».

Eric attrapa sa veste et posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins , me dirigea vers la sortie du personnel. A peine avait-on posé un pied à l'extérieur du bureau que le niveau sonore du bar diminua de moitié. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Enfin, pas le même genre de regards. Eric avait droit au regard d'adoration de ses fans. Quand à moi, je récoltais les regards méprisants et jaloux de tous ceux qui mourraient (littéralement) pour être à ma place.

Prise au dépourvu, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'ajuster mon barrage mental.

« _Si cette blondasse grassouillette a ses chances, j'ai définitivement les miennes_ »

« _Pourquoi il n'est pas gay? Pourquoi il n'est pas gay?_ »

«_ Je n'ai peut-être pas d'aussi gros seins mais ma combinaison en cuir est une taille 36. Il faudrait la couper en deux pour qu'elle rentre dans une si petite taille_. »

« _La revoilà. Elle ne peut pas rester dans son trou paumé et laisser à une vraie femme le soin de satisfaire le Maître. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître une bonne fois pour toute_. » Cette pensée me fit tourner la tête et je repéra immédiatement l'émettrice. Une serveuse. Je ne la connaissait pas, elle devait être nouvelle. Un flash apparu soudain et je la vis, sortant du bureau d'Eric, une marque de morsure bien visible sur son coup, se rhabillant à la hâte. Comme-ci j'avais besoin de voir les souvenirs de cette trainée.

Je connaissais assez bien le personnel du Croquemitaine et personne, jusqu'à présent, ne m'avait manifester autant de méchanceté. Le staff féminin se divisait en deux groupes en ce concernait le « cas Sookie » : le groupe de celles qui pensaient que je n'étais qu'une passade et qu'Eric se lasserait vite; et le groupe de celles qui étaient totalement indifférentes mais qui considéraient que si le Maitre était content, leurs conditions de travail n'étaient que plus plaisantes.

Je me raidis lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle me fusillait du regard. Cela n'échappa pas à Eric qui me dévisageait d'un air interrogateur et suivit mon regard jusqu'à la jeune serveuse.

« Sookie? Un problème? » Il m'a demandé ça sans quitter l'employée du regard.

Il fallait que je me reprenne où ça allait mal tourner.

« Non, tout va bien. Dépêchons-nous. La réservation, tu te souviens? » Il m'écoutait mais ne me regardait toujours pas. C'est comme-ci il essayait de désintégrer la serveuse seulement avec la force de son regard.

Je l'ai tiré par le bras et nous sommes enfin arrivés sur le parking. Il m'ouvrit la portière, vérifia que sa corvette n'avait aucune rayure ou bosse, et cinq minutes plus tard, nous roulions en direction du centre de Shreveport.

« Alors, Sookie, maintenant que je t'ai laissé me sortir du bar, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Eric avait un vrai problème avec _le manque de respect_ dont je pouvais être la cible. Mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui c'était le manque de respect que je pouvais recevoir de ses larbins (lire sa retenue) et de ses employés. Si je lui avais raconté toutes les horreurs que Bobby pense de moi, ledit Bobby pourrirait déjà six pieds sous terre.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réajuster mes barrières mentales et j'ai entendu quelques pensées désagréables, rien de bien méchant » Autant essayer d'atténuer la gravité de la situation parce qu'à cause du lien de sang je ne pouvais pas lui mentir ouvertement. Il l'aurait senti immédiatement. Foutu lien de sang.

« Et j'ai crû comprendre que la source de ses pensées n'était autre que Sonja. » Oui, tu as bien compris. Perspicace, le viking. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Entre autres. » Autant ne pas lui montrer du doigt une seule cible.

« Et qu'à donc bien pu penser cette vermine qui a pu te faire réagir comme ça? » Essayons une autre méthode.

« Sonja? Cette une nouvelle employée? Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. » Laissons-le déballer l'histoire de cette garce de Sonja, ça me fera gagner un peu de temps.

Avec un soupir, qui me faisait comprendre qu'il avait vu clair dans mon jeu, Eric répondit avec un regard en coin.

« Elle a été engagé par Pam, je crois qu'elle aime son coté blonde pulpeuse. » Pas qu'à Pam visiblement. Son petit sourire ironique ne m'échappa pas.

J'avais remarqué que la garce et moi avions le même genre, si l'on peut dire. Sauf que ces cheveux blonds étaient tout droit sortis d'une bouteille de colorant bon marché et que sa poitrine pulpeuse avait au moins dû lui coûter dans les cinq mille dollars.

J'ai soupiré. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mon pseudo-clone travaillant sous le nez d'Eric.

« Revenons-en à nos moutons, si je puis dire, alors qu'à donc penser Sonja... » Autant y aller franco. Je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à parler de l'une des nombreuses conquêtes d'Eric toute la soirée. La colère me prit quand je repensa à l'image de Sonja, fraichement mordue.

« A part le fait qu'elle pense que je ne suis qu'une bouseuse qui devrait retourner dans mon trou paumé et laisser une vraie femme s'occuper de son _Maitre_, je pense que le fait qu'elle veuille que je disparaisse est la pensée qui m'a le plus choqué. Je suis habituée aux insultes, aux menaces de mort moins. » Prends-ça, bitch.

« Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler dans le bar? » Je me suis mise à ricaner.

« Ah oui, la petite serveuse mi-fée/mi-télépathe qui va pleurnicher dans les jupons du shérif viking-vampire. Hilarant Eric. » Ma réponse fusa sans même que j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Les phalanges d'Eric se crispèrent sur le volant et je me suis rendue compte qu'il manœuvrait pour se garer sur le parking d'un magnifique restaurant. Il tourna son regard glacial vers moi et me répondit d'une voix encore plus froide.

« Et que trouves-tu de si drôle, mon aimée. » Quand l'accent d'Eric se fit plus prononcé, je compris que ma petite répartie n'était pas du goût du viking.

« Je pense que le plus drôle c'est que tu veuilles _défendre mon honneur_ alors que c'est principalement de ta faute si des gens se permettent ce genre de réflexions. » ou plutôt pensées dans ce cas précis. J'ai enchainé sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, puisqu'il voulait tout savoir autant lui en donner pour son argent.

« Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à coucher avec tout ce qui porte une jupe et à te nourrir de toutes tes employés, peut-être que je pourrais mettre un pied dans ton bar sans que toutes les trainées, dont tu t'es servi pour calmer tes appétits, ne pensent à un moyen, et je cite, de me faire disparaître. » Ça m'a soulagé de vider mon sac. Je me suis sentie tout de suite plus légère.

Eric m'a regardé comme s'il me poussait une seconde tête. Je n'ai pas attendu de voir exploser sa colère pour m'extirper au plus vite de sa voiture. Il descendit gracieusement et tendit ses clés, ainsi qu'un billet, au voiturier.

_***Voila pour le chapitre 3, à l'origine il était plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux. Le chapitre 4 est donc aussi bouclé. Petite précision : j'ai préféré garder Alcide car le changement de prénom pour la version française (Lèn), ne m'a jamais vraiment plus...;)**_

_**Bonne lecture.***_


	4. Chapter 4

_Eric m'a regardé comme s'il me poussait une seconde tête. Je n'ai pas attendu de voir exploser sa colère pour m'extirper au plus vite de sa voiture. Il descendit gracieusement et tendit ses clés, ainsi qu'un billet, au voiturier._

Chapitre 4

**Sookie POV**

Eric n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure. La façade du restaurant était splendide. De la vieille pierre, des colonnes de granit et une illumination très subtile.

Je sentais comme un épais nuage surplombant le bâtiment, l'air était lourd. J'avais déjà eu cette impression. Je me suis retournée vers Eric.

« Ce restaurant est magnifique Eric. C'est bizarre, je viens souvent à Shreveport et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il passe inaperçu. »

Il m'a dévisagé, les mâchoires crispés et les sourcils froncés.

« Ne crois pas que la discussion que tu as commencé dans la voiture est terminée, Sookie. » Il a pris ma main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le comptoir de l'hôtesse.

« Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué parce que cet établissement est entouré de barrières magiques. Des sorts de protection. Tu le vois aujourd'hui car tu es ma cavalière. Lorsque tu réserves, ton nom est ajouté aux personnes autorisées à entrer. Donc, nous pouvons traverser la barrière de protection. » Sortir avec un Supe, c'était la garantie de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Sérieusement, de la magie en guise de service de sécurité. Fallait le voir pour le croire. Me rappeler d'en parler à Amelia.

L'hôtesse nous accueillit avec un large sourire et, sans attendre qu'Eric s'adresse à elle, nous conduit à notre table. Dans le fond de la salle se trouvait plusieurs alcôves où des tables étaient dressées pour deux. Il tira ma chaise et nous nous installèrent.

« Ce restaurant est une réplique de celui d'un chef étoilé, Alain Ducasse. Le Louis XV à Monaco. » Rien que ça.

Notre serveuse nous as apporté la carte. J'ai remarqué que celle d'Eric était plus fine que la mienne. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et j'ai levé les yeux.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui a provoqué ta colère tout à l'heure, Sookie. » Nous y voilà. Comme-ci la vague de jalousie que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là n'expliquait pas à elle seule ma colère.

« Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance Eric. Je pense qu'il faut que j'évite d'être vue en ta compagnie à l'avenir, et surtout pas au Croquemitaine. » Il pouvait toujours me fixer comme-ci j'étais folle à lier, son fan-club me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

« Et comment en es-tu venu à cette conclusion, ma chère. » Sa bouche disait _ma chère_ mais ses yeux étaient meurtriers.

« Tes admiratrices, et elles sont nombreuses, me haïssent. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir se reproduira et je ne tiens pas à avoir de morts sur la conscience. Le fait que tu ne vois pas où est le problème démontre que nous sommes trop différents. Nous, les humains, nous avons des sentiments. Tu ne peux pas coucher avec ces femmes, être intime avec elles et t'attendre ensuite à ce qu'elles me respectent. Ça ne marche pas comme ça Eric. Écoute, je ne reproche rien, tu es comme ça, c'est ta nature. »

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes. Eric semblait pensif, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Je pris le homard en entrée suivit du médaillon de veau. Eric a commandé un cocktail, il m'a expliqué que c'était un mix de Royal Blend, de sang de démon et quelques gouttes de sang de fée. Je me suis demandé quel membre de ma famille _féerique_ avait été saigné à blanc pour les besoins de sa boisson. Argh, mieux valait penser à autre chose.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Sonja... » Le mensonge comme défense. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'extraordinaire viking s'abaisserait à ça. Je l'interrompis.

« Je suis télépathe Eric, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, donc les mensonges sont inutiles. Les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa mémoire étaient assez éloquentes alors épargne-moi les excuses vaseuses s'il-te-plait. ». Ces traits se figèrent.

« Je n'ai couché et n'ai gouté personne depuis le soir du coup d'état. J'ai, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, un certain contrôle sur mes instincts. Je n'ai pas besoin de mensonges et tu sais que grâce au lien de sang, je ne peux pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu as lu dans le cerveau de cette vermine mais je vois le peu de foi que tu m'accordes. » Eric Northman, le tout-puissant viking, shérif de la zone 5 venait de m'annoncer, de but en blanc, qu'il avait été vertueux pendant plus de deux mois. Impressionnant. Venant d'Eric c'était très impressionnant même.

« Elle sortait de ton bureau, fraichement mordue, en se rhabillant... » La jalousie refit surface. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais pas vu Eric dans ce flash. Mais bon, tout le monde en serait venu à la même conclusion que moi. C'est du sexy-viking dont on parle là.

« Et ça a suffit pour que tu m'accuses. » Il semblait déçu. Je me suis sentie un peu honteuse sur le moment. Mais franchement, il aurait pensé quoi, lui, s'il avait trouvé Bill, sortant de chez, à moitié habillé, en train de reboutonné sa braguette?

« Tu sembles croire que seuls les humains ont des sentiments, mon aimée. Tu penses que nous, vampires, sommes pleins de préjugés envers les humains. Visiblement, tu en as aussi. »

Le serveur nous amena nos plats et se retira aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Nous avons commencé le repas en silence. Je savourais mon succulent crustacé et Eric sirotait son verre en me jetant, de temps en temps, de rapide coups d'œil. J'ai posé ma fourchette.

« Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Que veux-tu de moi? » Ce petit jeu commençait à m'agacer.

Eric se leva sans un mot. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il allait me planter là en de disant d'aller au diable. Il me tendit la main.

« Viens danser Sookie. »

Quelques couples tourbillonnaient sur la piste de danse. Je devais penser à ne pas trop gesticuler car le décolleté de mon bustier était assez bas et il en faudrait peu pour que ma paire de sein aille voltiger elle aussi.

Danser avec Eric était une expérience inoubliable. Malgré son gabarit, il se déplaçait gracieusement et en dépit de notre différence de taille, nous formions un bon duo. Niveau chant, j'étais incapable de sortir la moindre note mais la danse, ça, je m'y connaissais. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à secouer ce que le bon dieu m'avait donné. Et croyez-moi, ma taille 40 (38 dans les bons jours) prouvait que j'avais le matériel requis pour un « booty-shake » plutôt convaincant.

La musique a ralentit pour enchainer sur ce qui ressemblait à une valse. Eric a posé une main au creux de mes reins. Je me suis rapprochée, nos doigts se sont entrelacés et j'ai pris appui sur son épaule. Une telle proximité avec Eric n'était jamais sans conséquences. Une chaleur diffuse se répandit à travers mon corps, le point de départ étant bien sûr la main d'Eric qui commençait à caresser discrètement le bas de mon dos. L'attirance physique n'a jamais été un problème pour nous.

La chanson touchait à sa fin et Eric se pencha pour déposer un baiser furtif derrière mon oreille. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous parler de la série de frissons que ce simple geste déclencha?

Nous avons rejoint notre table où la suite de notre repas nous attendait.

« Je te veux, toi. » Je recracha brusquement le vin que je sirotais. Bravo Sookie, plus glamour tu meurs. Le vin a jaillit de ma bouche comme la lave jaillit d'un volcan. Je vous présente le « Geyser-Sookie ». J'étais mortifiée. La table était aspergée de vin et Eric avait reçu pas mal d'éclaboussures.

Comptez sur Eric pour vous lâcher une bombe pareille sans crier gare. J'ai rapidement demander de l'eau gazeuse et j'ai tenté de réparer les dégâts sur sa chemise, qui devait sûrement coûter un bras d'ailleurs.

Il m'a regardé faire, silencieusement, pendant quelques minutes puis il s'est mit à rire. Oui rire. Aux éclats. Pas un ricanement mais le genre de rire qui lui secouait tout le torse. Le genre qui lui causerait des crampes s'il avait été humain. Je ne savais plus si je devais me sentir vexer ou si je devais me marrer moi aussi.

« Sookie...ma chère Sookie... » Il essayait de parler au milieu de son fou rire.

« ...même lors d'un simple diner, ma chemise finit ruiné. Je devrais, par mesure de sécurité, me balader torse nu quand tu es dans les parages. » J'ai froncé les sourcils mais le ridicule de la situation était tel que je me retrouvais subitement pliée en deux, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

J'ai repris mon souffle et me suis rassise le plus dignement possible. Mon travail de nettoyage n'était pas très convaincant. La moitié de la nappe était rose et la chemise d'Eric avait plusieurs trainées de vin. Je me suis mordue l'intérieure de la joue pour éviter un autre fou rire.

Après avoir repris mon calme, j'ai pris la parole.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il ne suffit pas de vouloir quelqu'un pour l'avoir. » A croire que pour Eric, établir une relation sérieuse, c'était comme choisir des tomates chez le primeur. Je te veux, je te prends. Fin de l'histoire.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de simplicité mais il me semblait que c'était un bon début. » Toujours aussi pragmatique.

« Lorsque je m'engage auprès d'un homme, j'ai besoin qu'il s'engage à son tour. » Et avec Eric, voilà où le bât blesse. J'aurais plus de chance de convaincre Tiger Woods de mettre fin à ses aventures extra-conjugales que de voir Eric me jurer fidélité.

« Et tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable. » Ce n'était pas une question. Quand je vous disais qu'il était perspicace ce viking.

« Ne te méprends pas, Sookie. Je ne suis ni Bill, ni Quinn. Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'occasion de douter de moi et je n'ai jamais faillit à honorer mes engagements, quels qu'ils soient. » C'était 100% vrai et je le savais pertinemment. Mais je doutais surtout de moi. De ma capacité à pouvoir garder un viking qui avait traverser un millénaire.

« Sois franc, Eric. A ton avis, il te faudra combien de temps pour te lasser d'une petite serveuse issue du fin fond de la Louisiane et sans aucune éducation. » Je savais que si je m'engageais dans une relation avec Eric et qu'il finissait par me rejeter, cela finirait de me briser le cœur.

Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il m'a répondu.

« Je pense qu'à mon age -_petit ricanement_- je sais ce que je veux. Maintenant, qui te dis que je serais le premier à me lasser. » Là, c'est moi qui me suis mise à ricaner.

Le serveur, qui est encore une fois apparu comme par magie, débarrassait nos couverts. J'ai décidé de faire l'impasse sur le dessert. Il fallait que je rende sa robe à Amelia et si je cédais à ma gourmandise, j'étais quasiment sûre que les coutures céderaient aussi.

Eric glissa sa carte de crédit dans l'étui de cuir qu'avait déposé le serveur sans même jeter un coup d'œil au montant de l'addition.

Nous sommes sortis du restaurant et Eric a drapé mon châle sur mes épaules avec une grimace de dégout. Il venait à coup sûr de se rendre compte de sa provenance. Les vampires et leurs maudits super-sens.

Je profitais de la chaleur du soir pendant que nous attendions le voiturier. Le moment était idéal pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses qu'Eric et moi devions aborder mais quand je repensais au deux mois de déprime que je venais de subir, je me suis dit, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. _Note personnelle : demander à Eric ce qu'il a bien pu fabriquer pendant ces quelques semaines de silence radio_.

S'il faut, en le repoussant, je passais à coté d'une grande histoire d'amour. Amour? Ça venait d'où ça encore? Est-ce qu'étais amoureuse d'Eric? Il fallait vraiment que je me penche un plus sérieusement sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

L'arrivée de la corvette me fit sortir de mes pensées. Mon vampire m'ouvrit ma portière et nous avons quitté le parking du magnifique restaurant. Lorsque je me suis retournée pour voir la superbe façade une dernière fois, il n'y avait plus rien. Je ne voyais qu'un parking face à un vieil hangars. On se serait crû en plein milieu d'un tome d'Harry Potter. Je n'étais qu'une moldue après tout. Je me suis mise à pouffer de rire. Eric me regardait curieusement.

« Hum...-_léger toussotement pour reprendre une contenance_- Merci pour ce fabuleux diner et cette excellente soirée. » Très important les manières. J'ai beau ne pas être allé à la fac, je mettais un point d'honneur à faire preuve de savoir-vivre et de politesse.

« En fait, j'espérais prolonger cette délicieuse soirée. Je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi. Chez moi. » Le viking me demandais quelque chose au lieu de me l'ordonner. Il faisait définitivement des efforts.

« Euh...Eric... » Eh ben ma grande, quel vocabulaire! Impressionnant.

« Ne crains rien. Je veux simplement que tu découvres où je vis, si l'on peut dire. Je ne te demandes aucune faveurs sexuelles. A moins bien sûr que l'envie ne t'en prenne. Dans ce cas, sache que je suis à ta disposition. » C'est moi où l'habitacle de la voiture rétrécissait à vue d'œil?

Je l'ai regardé discrètement. Il souriait d'un air satisfait. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que soit avec ce maudit lien de sang!

«Très bien, Eric. » Ce n'est pas seulement l'envie de remplir ma jarre à orgasme -dont le niveau était au plus bas, soit dit en passant- qui m'avait convaincu. Parce que soyons honnêtes, je savais qu'en acceptant d'y aller, la soirée se finirait dans son lit. Mais bon, si même Gran, que j'aurais canonisée en un battement de cil, s'était permise de fricoter avec un Supe, je pouvais me laisser aller sans le moindre regret, on ne vit qu'une fois. Donc ce n'était pas seulement l'attraction sexuelle à laquelle j'étais soumise qui me poussait à suivre le beau shérif mais c'était aussi une profonde curiosité. J'allais enfin découvrir l'antre du viking.

Près d'un quart d'heure de route plus tard, nous sommes arrivés dans le quartier résidentiel d'une des banlieues entourant Shreveport.

Eric a arrêté la voiture devant une grille et a tapé un code sur le panel commandant son ouverture. Nous étions garés dans un garage quinze secondes plus tard. Il coupa le contact.

« Sookie, tu dois comprendre que seul Pam et moi connaissons la localisation de cette maison, je te demanderais donc... »

« Ton secret est bien gardé. Je ne te mettrai jamais en danger de cette façon. J'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe. » Ma dernière remarque lui fit faire la grimace. Allez comprendre.

Je suis sortie de la voiture. L'obscurité m'empêchait de voir ce qui m'entourais. Eric et ses sens sur-développés n'avaient pas besoin de lumières pour se repérer. Pfff.

Il attrapa mon coude et me dirigea lentement face à ce qui semblait être une porte. Il composa rapidement un autre code sur un clavier et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous sommes entrés et Eric appuya sur un interrupteur.

Nous nous trouvions dans un énorme hall d'entrée où trônait un massif escalier de marbre. Le décor était planté. Eric avait des goûts de luxe et le premier aperçu que je venais d'avoir le confirmait.

« La maison est composé de deux étages. Je te ferais faire le grand tour plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais te faire voir quelque chose. Suis-moi. » Okay. Si l'entrée n'étais qu'un aperçu, je n'imaginais pas le reste.

Je l'ai suivi à travers un corridor et nous nous sommes arrêtés face à un mur. Eric fit apparaître un autre panel électronique, qui avait l'air encore plus sophistiqué que les autres, et une ouverture de la taille d'une porte s'ouvrit devant nous. _Après Harry Potter, bienvenue dans James Bond. Je m'appelle Northman. Eric Northman_. Je m'efforçais de ne pas rire mais Eric sentit mon amusement.

« Je n'ai pas survécu 1000 ans en prenant ma sécurité à la légère. » C'est vrai. Il était temps de reprendre son sérieux. J'entraperçus quand même l'esquisse d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Nous avons descendu un escalier qui donnait sur une autre porte, verrouillée, elle-aussi, électroniquement.

Il a ouvert la porte. Elle s'est refermée avec un clic lorsqu'il a dit :

« Bienvenue dans ma Bat'Cave, Sookie »

Il me regardait comme le loup regarde l'agneau avant de le dévorer.

**_*Prochain chapitre : Sookie, Eric, une chambre...la température va grimper..._****_Merci pour vos super reviews!_** *


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Après de nombreux problème d'ordinateur et un emploi du temps surchargé, j'ai enfin réussi à poster mon chapitre suivant. J'ai dû le réécrire complétement et le retaper sur le PC de ma sœur...Mais, dieu merci, j'avais mes notes, sinon cela aurait pris plus de temps. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez le prochain est prêt (sur papier), j'attends vos commentaires...Merci pour votre patience...;) *_**

_« Bienvenue dans ma Bat'Cave, Sookie »_

_Il me regardait comme le loup regarde l'agneau avant de le dévorer._

Chapitre 5

**Sookie POV**

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil circulaire. C'était clairement différent du _trou à rats_ que Bill avait creusé dans le placard de ma chambre d'amis. La Bat'Cave d'Eric avait la superficie de ma maison et se composait, selon ses dires, d'une cuisine américaine qui donnait sur un salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Ce vampire comptait indéniablement survivre mais survivre dans le luxe. Le salon était équipé d'un tas de machins high-tech et sans avoir vu la salle de bain, je connaissais le faible que les vampires avaient pour cette pièce, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait aussi tapé dans le haut de gamme.

Eric a joué les guides touristique et m'a montré chaque pièce. Conclusion : on se serait crû dans une de ses émissions où on vous fait découvrir les maisons de stars, sauf qu'Eric était beaucoup plus sexy que ceux qui présente ce genre de programme.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de la dernière pièce, j'étais en hyperventilation et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je savais très bien ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il m'a souri et à ouvert la porte.

Au milieu de sa chambre trônait un lit king-size. Vu la taille du viking, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce qui l'était, par contre, c'était la décoration de cette pièce. Je m'attendais à du rouge sang, du noir, des giclées de sang qui décoreraient les murs...enfin, j'exagère un peu mais ayant vu le style du Croquemitaine je supposais que la chambre d'Eric devait avoir un décor assez sombre.

Eh bien pas du tout. Tout était dans les ton gris et bleu. Ces couleurs donnaient un coté très lumineux malgré l'absence de fenêtre et je trouvais l'endroit très relaxant. Seul les meubles étaient en bois sombre. Cette chambre reflétait plus le coté viking d'Eric que le coté vampire.

Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui donner mes impressions lorsque je fus soulevée de terre et me retrouvais encastrée dans les bras du géant. Il écrasa furieusement sa bouche contre la mienne et le feu qui couvait entre mes cuisses se transforma subitement en brasier. J'imaginais Eric, lors d'une cérémonie officielle, recevant le prix de l'homme ayant la meilleure technique de baiser au monde. Vous imaginez son discours de remerciements ; Et je voudrais remercier celles qui m'ont permis d'en arriver là : Tara, Jennifer, Vanessa, Sabrina, Shérazade, Georgia...sa liste s'étalerait au moins sur trois jours. Cette pensée me traversa l'esprit en quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour me rappeler Sonja et le fait que nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation. J'avais besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair afin de ne pas regretter ma nuit de débauche demain matin.

J'ai repoussé Eric avec une légère pression de ma main sur sa poitrine et cela a suffit pour qu'il arrête et recule de quelques centimètres. Ces yeux étaient sombre et l'on pouvait y lire son désir.

« Je sais très bien comment va finir cette soirée, Eric. J'aimerais simplement finir notre discussion avant de passer...à des activités...qui..qui...n'exige pas que nous parlions. » J'étais rouge des orteils à la racine des cheveux. Lorsque je l'ai repoussé, le viking semblait confus, maintenant il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il m'a reposé sur la terre ferme.

« Bien sûr mon aimée. » Il est parti s'installer sur une méridienne et a tapoté de la main la place à ces cotés.

Je me suis dirigée vers lui le plus gracieusement possible, malgré mes jambes qui tremblaient et mes parties féminines en surchauffe, et je me suis assise.

« Où étais-tu pendant ces deux derniers mois Eric? Pourquoi cette absence? » Autant y aller franco. La franchise avait tendance à payer avec le shérif.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons à mon absence. La première étant que j'ai dû me rendre à Vegas, Felipe a retracer les zones des shérifs et nous a tous convoqués. Je suis toujours shérif de la zone 5 mais elle est désormais plus grande et n'a plus les même délimitations. » Eric qui me parlait ouvertement de son travail et du monde vampirique. Encore un bon point pour mon vampire. Oui, je sais j'ai dit _mon_. Pas le temps de réfléchir à l'utilisation de ce pronom possessif qu'Eric a enchainé.

« Je suis revenu accompagné de Victor, qui supervise la Louisiane et j'avoue que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Il est préférable que Victor ne sache pas quelle importance tu as pour moi et …. » Il semblait cherché ses mots. Son visage avait pris une telle expression qu'on avait l'impression qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de m'annoncer la fin du monde. J'ai commencé à angoisser.

« …..les sentiments que j'entretiens à ton égard. » C'est comme-ci le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. J'étais figée, mon visage arborant un air des plus grotesque : yeux exorbités et bouche grande ouverte. Il m'avait littéralement cloué sur place. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Eric me parlerait de ses sentiments, j'aurais ri à m'en faire pipi dessus.

« Okay... » De mieux en mieux ma belle. S'il ne te prenait pas encore pour une demeurée, ton manque d'éloquence allait finir par l'en convaincre. Il a repris.

« Le problème étant... » Et nous y revoilà. Avec les vampires rien n'était jamais simple, c'est comme-ci la simplicité les ennuyait à mourir (mauvais jeu de mots, je sais..).

« …..que Felipe va finir par l'apprendre et que je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps éloigné. » J'ai vu la tristesse envahir ses traits.

« Tu es ma seule faiblesse, mon aimée, et je crains que cela te mette en danger. Ceux qui voudrons m'atteindre s'en prendront à toi, protection officielle ou pas. » A ce moment là, la lassitude qu'il ressentait c'est reflété dans le regard du beau viking.

J'ai pris quelques secondes de réflexions. Eric ou pas Eric, ma télépathie me mettait en danger de toute façon. Merci Bill. Depuis que ce salopard était venu me « sécuriser » pour le compte de l'ancienne reine de Louisiane, Sophie-Anne, tous les êtres surnaturelles connaissaient mon nom et ma télépathie. De plus, le fait d'avoir sauver m'avait encore plus poussé sous le feu des projecteurs mais, de toute façon, après Rhodes, j'étais déjà une rock-star dans le monde des vampires. J'imaginais des vampires criant mon nom en me demandant des autographes. Malheureusement, être célèbre chez les vampires signifiait la plupart du temps risquer sa vie. En témoigne les royautés qui s'entretuent et multiplient les coups d'état.

Je savais que je voulais Eric. J'avais tout essayé pour me convaincre du contraire mais lorsqu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, j'avais été malheureuse comme jamais. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Fini les hésitations, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il était temps de penser au futur et ce viking faisait définitivement parti du mien.

Je me suis levée et me suis placée face à Eric. J'ai grimpé sur ces genoux et je l'ai embrassé. Après quelques instants d'étonnement, il me rendit mon baiser. J'étais assise à califourchon, les genoux appuyés de chaque coté de ces hanches, j'avais glissé mes mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds et je l'ai embrassé comme une adolescente en rut. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il appréciait mes attentions quand j'ai senti ses mains glisser le long de mes cuisses. Le brasier s'est transformé en incendie en un quart de seconde. Lorsqu'il a délicatement glissé sa langue entre mes lèvres, un gémissement m'a échappé. J'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise fébrilement et j'ai senti ses mains caresser mes fesses et remonter mon dos, pour enfin, ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Ou moment où mon bustier se retrouva au niveau de ma taille, j'ai violemment tiré sur un pan de sa chemise, qui s'ouvrit dans une envolée de boutons.

Soudainement Eric me prit dans ses bras, se leva et ma robe tomba sur le sol, formant une flaque de tissu rouge sur la moquette grise. Je glissa mes jambes autour de sa taille et il nous dirigea vers le lit.

Il me déposa tendrement au milieu et se recula pour mieux me voir. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. J'étais en sous-vêtements, essoufflée et échevelée, et se tenait devant moi un dieu vivant, torse nu.

Mon désir s'intensifia et j'attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture que j'ouvris d'un coup de poignet. En quelques secondes les derniers vêtements ont voltigé à travers la pièce et son corps froid était plaqué contre le mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait six bras, ses mains étaient partout et moi, j'étais en feu. Il effleura mon cou du bout des lèvres et ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches férocement. En un coup de rein il m'a pénétré et là j'ai décollé. _Définitivement une corne d'abondance._

Il s'est figé et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et là j'ai compris. Personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais remplacé ou égalé mon viking parce qu'à ce moment là, tout était parfait. Je me sentais heureuse, soulagée, à ma place, comme quand on rentre chez soi après un long voyage. Et mon chez moi, c'était Eric.

Il a commencé à bouger et le feu qui me consumait se répandit dans tout mon corps, à chaque mouvement d'Eric, je sentais mon corps vibrer. Il savait ce que j'aimais, ce qui me faisait gémir ou soupirer et mon orgasme est arrivé avec une telle force que j'ai cru que j'allais m'envoler. Il continuait à bouger et ses mouvements s'intensifièrent. Plus fort. Plus vite. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de redescendre de mon nirvana que je sentais les prémices d'un deuxième orgasme. D'un mouvement brusque je me suis retrouvée à quatre pattes. Croyez-moi, quand on se retrouve nu avec cet Apollon, il peut bien vous retourner dans tous les sens, vous êtes toujours partant. L'une de ses mains s'est dirigé vers mon clitoris alors que l'autre caressait déjà la pointe de l'un de mes seins. J'étais au septième ciel et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas redescendre. Ce vampire a décidément le don de me faire tout oublier. Quand je suis avec lui, plus rien n'a d'importance et plus rien n'existe.

Le rythme s'est accéléré et j'ai senti le corps d'Eric se tendre et ses muscles se contracter, il a glissé sa main sur mon ventre et m'a tiré vers l'arrière. J'avais le dos plaqué à son torse et là, il m'a mordu. Lorsque ses crocs ont transpercé mon épaule, j'ai crié son nom et je peux vous dire que cet orgasme a définitivement rejoint le _Top 3_ de mes plus grandes jouissances. Je me suis écroulée sur le lit.

Après plusieurs rounds d'incroyables galipettes, je me retrouvais lovée dans les bras de mon viking, la tête sur son torse. J'étais lessivée mais satisfaite et si je me fiais au sourire d'Eric, c'était aussi son cas. Il caressait lentement mes cheveux pendant que je jouais avec la légère toison qui tapissait son torse. Je sentais son contentement mais aussi son soulagement. Vu le nombre de positions que nous avions expérimenté et le nombre d'orgasmes qui m'avaient foudroyés, toutes les questions que je me posaient s'étaient envolées. Elles pouvaient bien attendre demain, je préférais profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur et de totale décontraction. Il m'a demandé.

- « Seras-tu là, à mon réveil...ma douce amante...? ». J'ai hoché paresseusement la tête et je me suis endormie dans les bras de mon amant, délicieusement repue.

Je me suis réveillée, étendue à coté d'un corps froid et pourtant je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs. J'étais courbaturée comme-ci j'avais couru un marathon...mais quel marathon! La pièce était dans le noir complet, à part la légère lumière qui traversait la porte entr'ouverte de la salle de bain.

Je me suis libérée, tant bien que mal, de l'étau de fer dans lequel m'avait emprisonné mon viking et me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. J'ai fait une rapide toilette. L'énorme douche me tentait vraiment mais lorsque mon ventre s'est mis à gargouiller bruyamment, j'ai revu la liste de mes priorités et me nourrir trônait définitivement au top de cette liste.

Je savais qu'Eric ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques heures, j'avais donc tout le temps de flâner dans sa maison-_ou plutôt château devrais-je dire_- et de découvrir dans quel environnement vivait le shérif de la zone 5. Au moment de rouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, mon regard s'est posé sur une feuille de papier, pliée soigneusement, au niveau de la poignée. Je l'ai détaché et je l'ai ouverte. J'ai tout de suite reconnu l'écriture impeccable d'Eric.

**Mon aimée,**

**La nuit dernière fut incroyable et j'attends avec impatience toutes les autres nuits que j'aurais à passer à tes côtés. Je sais qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler et j'espère vraiment que ton visage sera la première chose que je verrais en me réveillant ce soir. Cependant, s'il te prenait l'envie de quitter ma chambre, tu auras besoin des codes de sécurité pour y entrer à nouveau. Tu es trouveras au dos de cette feuille. Il ne sont que pour tes yeux donc je compte sur ta discrétion, tu sais que mon bien-être durant la journée en dépend. **

**Jusqu'à ce soir.**

**-E-**

J'ai relu le message plusieurs fois (en souriant bêtement, je l'avoue) et j'ai explosé de rire. Eric pensait vraiment à tout. Je savais que rien ne le réveillerai de son « sommeil » mais je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire du bruit ou d'allumer les lumières alors qu'il dormait juste à côté. Alors, je suis rapidement sortie de la chambre et me suis dirigée à l'aveuglette à travers les dédales de corridors. Il m'a fallu un bon quart d'heure pour trouver la cuisine principale. Il faut dire que, la veille, j'étais trop occupée à suivre le dieu du sexe qui me conduisait dans sa chambre pour pouvoir suffisamment repérer les lieux. Il aurait dû accrocher une carte et une boussole, à la poignée de porte, en plus de son message, ça m'aurait été utile.

C'est avec surprise que j'ai découvert une cuisine entièrement équipée, un réfrigérateur plein à craquer et des placards débordant de nourriture. Mais le top, c'est lorsque j'ai découvert une cafetière et un pot de café trônant au milieu d'un des comptoirs en granit. J'étais à deux doigts de l'orgasme lorsque j'ai ouvert la boite métallique et respiré les effluves d'arabica.

Après m'être fixé un solide petit-déjeuner -si j'allais passer la soirée avec Eric, je ne savais pas quand serait mon prochain repas- je me suis dirigée vers la porte de derrière. J'avais envie de prendre l'air et de découvrir le jardin. Après avoir composé un code long comme le bras, j'ai découvert un immense jardin. Une pelouse soignée, une piscine avec un jacuzzi adjacent, une balancelle sous une véranda, des arbustes impeccablement taillés, des parterres de fleurs, quelques arbres fruitiers dont deux majestueux (que je reconnu comme étant des cerisiers) et d'autres végétaux que je ne connaissait pas. Tout était structuré et ordonné. C'était magnifique.

J'avais simplement enfilé une des chemises d'Eric avant de m'éclipser de sa chambre, elle me tombait au niveau du genou et faisait ainsi office de robe, mais je ne me trouvais pas assez descente pour flâner dans le jardin plus longtemps. Je suis donc retourner dans la cuisine et là, mon portable s'est mis à sonner, au loin. J'ai couru en direction du bruit et me suis retrouvé dans l'entrée. Mon sac était posé sur une console. Mon téléphone ne sonnait plus. Un appel en absence. Amélia.

J'ai rappelé. Elle a décroché après la première sonnerie.

- « Hé! Sookie! Eh ben, on vient de se réveiller. Moi aussi si j'avais passer la nuit à me faire... ». Je l'ai coupé. Amelia pouvait utiliser des termes très explicites.

- « Non, je suis réveillée depuis un moment. J'allais t'appeler pour te prévenir que je ne rentrerais sûrement pas ce soir. » Il me restait quelques points à discuter avec Eric.

- « O.K mais tu sais que tu auras pas mal de choses à me raconter à ton retour... » Je visualisais son sourire en coin. « …..je vais passer la soirée à la maison avec Octavia, appelle-moi si tu _PROLONGES_ ton absence... ». Cette Amelia. Toujours aussi discrète dans ses insinuations.

- « Pas de problème. Bye ». J'ai entendu son rire résonner avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était -je n'avais croisé aucune horloge pendant mon errance- mais j'ai vu que la lumière avait diminué en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je suis retourné dans la chambre du viking après avoir entré tous les codes de sécurité. Je me suis dit que j'allais prendre une douche en attendant le réveil d'Eric.

Je me suis déshabillée et je suis entrée dans l'énorme douche. Elle pouvait au moins contenir quatre personnes. Les vampires et leur amour pour les salle de bain sur-dimensionnées. Allez savoir. Des tas de petites fioles et de bouteilles ornait une étagère en marbre. J'ai tourné le robinet et une averse s'est abattue sur mes épaules. Divin. Au fur et à mesure que cette pluie tiède entrait en contact avec mon corps, mes muscles se détendait et une légère brume envahit la salle de bain. J'ai attrapé une bouteille de shampoing et j'ai commencé à me masser le cuir chevelu. Jamais une douche ne m'avait parue si relaxante. Je comprenais enfin la publicité « Herbal Essence ». A l'époque je l'avais trouvée clichée mais aujourd'hui j'étais à deux doigts d'imiter la demoiselle du spot publicitaire.

En pensant au plaisir qu'avait ressentie la jeune femme, mes pensées dérivèrent vers un autre plaisir. Ma première douche avec Eric. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et une chaleur familière se répandit entre mes jambes. C'était mon souvenir le plus érotique. Tous les romans à l'eau de rose que je dévorais n'atteindraient jamais un tel niveau de sensualité mais aussi de désir primal (très utile ce calendrier..) et animal qui se dégageait de nos ébats.

Je commençais vraiment à avoir chaud et l'eau n'arrangeait rien à mon état. Au moment où j'ai tourné le robinet d'eau froide, j'ai senti deux mains aussi froide que l'eau se glisser autour de ma taille et l'effleurement d'un souffle frais dans le creux de mon oreille.

-« Bonsoir, mon aimée. Quel plaisir de te retrouver nue et ruisselante dès le réveil. ». L'eau froide perdit son effet rafraichissant lorsqu'il a susurré à mon oreille. Je me suis retournée.

- « Bonsoir Eric. Je pensais avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant ton réveil mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Cette douche est extraordinaire. » J'avais du mal à former une phrase cohérente mais j'ai réussi à tenir un discours à peu prêt cohérent.

- « Tu veux donc dire que le plaisir que tu as ressenti il y a quelques minutes était dû à ma luxueuse douche... » Il paraissait dubitatif. Foutu lien du sang!

- « Plus ou moins... » J'étais tellement rouge de honte que j'aurais voulu me désintégrer et disparaître en même temps que l'eau qui tournoyais dans le trou d'évacuation de la douche.

- « Ne sois pas gênée, mon aimée...il m'arrive souvent de penser à toi lorsque je prends ma douche... » Il affichait son petit sourire arrogant. Vous voyez, quand je parlais de son ego, je n'exagérais pas. « ...et pas seulement lorsque je prend ma douche... ».

Ses mains remontèrent lentement en direction de mes seins et lorsque ses pouces caressèrent mes tétons, j'ai gémi. Oui, gémi. Je peux vous assurer que n'importe qu'elle femme normalement constitué aurait réagi de la même façon que moi. Même lorsque mes mains se sont nouées autour de son cou et que ma bouche s'est écrasée férocement contre la sienne. Cette homme était ma drogue et plus j'y goutais, et plus j'en voulais. Le sentiment était partagé car au moment où ma bouche entra en contact avec la sienne, Eric me souleva et ma plaqua contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Mes jambes se nouèrent d'elles-même autour de sa taille et mes lèvres se décollèrent des siennes pour suivre la ligne de son cou et s'arrêter au niveau des deux auréoles roses et tendues, qui semblaient me supplier de les caresser. Je les ai légèrement embrasser, lécher tendrement de la pointe de ma langue et lorsque j'ai commencé à les mordiller, Eric s'est mis à grogner. Il connaissait peut-être tous mes points faibles mais c'était réciproque.

Il me pénétra tout doucement, en prenant son temps, en me regardant dans les yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisée et le contact visuel décuplait mon plaisir. Ma bouche retrouva la douceur de son cou, et quand j'ai atteins le pic de ma jouissance, j'ai mordu férocement. J'ai senti ses crocs s'enfoncer dans mon cou quand son sang commença à perler et, sans réfléchir, je me suis mise à lécher la plaie et à aspirer le sang qui en découlait. Eric à pousser un cri puissant, s'est mis à parler dans son ancien language et j'ai senti sa semence se nicher dans les recoins brûlants de mon intimité.

Je venais à peine de réaliser ce que je venais de faire quand Eric se penchant et lécha délicatement mes lèvres.

_« Huuuummmm...Mon amante...Extraordinaire... Incroyable. »_

- « Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Viking. » Lorsque j'ai senti le corps d'Eric se tendre, j'ai compris. J'ai blanchi et je me suis mise à trembler instantanément. Croyez-moi, ce n'était ni l'eau fraiche, ni le mur froid et encore moins le corps glacé qui était responsable de la vague de frisson qui me parcouru des pieds à la tête mais bel et bien la peur.

Je venais de lire dans les pensées d'Eric et j'y avais répondu à haute voix. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus grave. D'avoir entendu ses pensées ou qu'il soit au courant. Je me suis rapidement dégagé de son étreinte et me suis plaqué contre la mur, dans un coin de la douche. Terrifiée.

**_*Merci encore une fois et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions...;) *_**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à mes fidèles lecteurs, _si vous êtes toujours là_...

Je tenais particulièrement à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, mais je n'ai pas oublié « L'amour à mort » et compte bien finir cette histoire coûte que coûte. Le prochain chapitre sera posté sous peu, d'ici à lundi.

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, vous allez sûrement croire que c'est un nouveau chapitre, mais vous n'avez plus longtemps à attendre.

En espérant avoir encore quelques supporter,

Merci à tous pour vos incroyables reviews et vos encouragements et je vous dis à très bientôt.

**-BIBI-**


End file.
